GameGuides:Fireswordiii's GOF 2 guide
WARNING!! SPOILERS AHEAD!! Welcome to the guide! It will provide info on ships, weapons, setups, protips and and a few secrets...heh heh. At the start it is rather straightforward and you should not have any trouble however you SHOULD sell the nirai laser you get and use the micro gun as its going to hit more. when you finish the tutorial sell your E2 exoclad and laser, buy a E4 armor as the mining laser is useless really. Play through the story line but DO NOT rescue Mkkt Bkkt. the game will make buskat MUCH MUCH harder to get and you need 50 buskat to buy the kaamo club (storage area) and then rescue Mkkt Bkkt. PROTIP: THERMO WEAPONS HOME IN ON YOUR TARGET (YOU NEED A SCANNER FOR MAX EFFECTIVNESS) Save up and buy a nuyang II. PROTIP: IT IS THE BEST SHIP FOR A VERY LONG TIME. '''An optimal setup is 2 tyfring blasters a beam laser and a thermo-gun along but the tyfring blasters can be substituted for lower level blasters like the the nirai charged pulse. '''PROTIP: BUY THE INTELLI JET BLUEPRINT WHEN YOU SEE IT AS IT IS AVALIABLE EVEN IN ENDGAME AND VERY AVALIABLE IN THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. For now play some storyline till you can get the Teneta or Taipan (taipan is better generally) also now is a good time to spend 9.99 USD and buy the DLC 2 pack for access to auto-turrets and scatterguns. This makes you life easier as you also get the emergency system and a keter repair bot 2, cloaks and more added. (DLC is not necesary but it makes it a lot easier) PROTIP: EMERGENCY SYSTEM IS A LIFESAVER IF YOU ARE GOING TO MINE VOID CRYSTALS. By now you should have around million or 2 so buy a E6 armor, if you bought the DLC go to K'ane in Ni'mrrod and buy the Fluxed matter shield and build it. Also if the diol armor pops up anywere, BUY IT! try to get the T'yol since it's the best armo but has to be crafted. also the vossk boosters and thrusters are the best until you buy a polytron boost and the pulsed plasma thrust (polytron is part of the valkyrie DLC) Now you should be approaching the end of the storyline (khador drive BP given to you) MAKE 2!!!!!!!!!!!! you lose one in the final mission of Valkyrie. you should also have a veteran or aegir. setup is rather simple 2 main guns (Tyfring blasters) and a secondary i.e. scattergun thermo or beam laser. on aegir you have an extra primary wep slot but no turret so if you have valkyre and a autoturret go for the veteran. aegir has 4 secondarys so an intelli jet and nuke (AMR Oppressor) EMP bomb (preferably the DX) and any other secondary you want on veteran you want the same loadout as aegir but with a turret instead of a primary. The content was unreadable. Supernova This DLC adds ship upgrades, 4 most wanted ships and 3 special ships but you need the kammo club VIP card to buy (0.99 USD) and the gryphon as a refit ship. (GOF1), drain and heal beams a new ore and a few other things you will need approx 150 energy cells if you khador everywere. You should have a Skannar fully kitted out with AH AT archemides a yin co. shadow ninja (cloak) hiroto ultrascan (the white one) gunnant’s drill 2 Dark Matter Lasers a Icarus heavy AS (spread gun) and of course either a sunfire or M6 A3 wolverine and the kaamo club. if not this gets a bit hard. this is a easy DLC except for 2 missions which i will provide a a guide on how to do them. play through the missions and lol at carla being mad at keith and trying to get him to pick out curtains. :) when you have to transport the frog venom it says using booster is an insta-fail WRONG!! it is realy close to one but not a total one even with polytron boost which boosts you 3.5 kilometers approx. you will however need to be neutral to all factions or you are screwed you also need a cloak (Yin co shadow ninja) dock at every station as it saves your game. also the stealth fighters are made out to be really dangerous but they are not. except when transporting volatile goods. When you have to infiltrate the vosk are with the 2 battleships, you MUST hack both but you can activate your cloak while hacking and you get your cover blown after the first hack so cloak, boost to other ship, hack it and khador drive out of there. Later you have to get plasma so fire off a ion missile at 2 kilometers and detonate it manually and quickly get in ur turret and suck up the plasma. Red plasma is volatile so same strategy as when transporting the venom. also Alice dies but stops the supernova and redeems herself. you will have to do half of the terran most wanted list in the storyline so finish it and then go kill the octopod guy and buy Bloodstar (16 Million) so you need a good chunk of cash even if ur trading in a skanar. Now for some misc tips tricks. Champion makes wingmen pay to fly with you! (Why I have no clue as I generally get them killed...) The M6 A4 Raccoon is sick! the teneta R.E.D is better than a S'kanar if you dont want a bloodstar. (your crazy if you dont want one) the repair beam the kammo club guy sells you repairs 3 targets! HH-AT archemides is hard to make but worth it (needs a crafted wep as part of it) O_O http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/Technologies this is a nice list of all discovered items The berger converge iv has the longest range of any laser so it would be a nice addition on a beam laser setup Post here if you spot anything that is incorrect http://galaxyonfire.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Fireswordiii Category:Guides Category:GOF2 Category:Valkyrie Category:Supernova